1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a shield connector.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 6, illustrates one example of a conventional shield connector as the reference numeral 1. The shield connector 1 has a shield shell 3 (hereafter, referred to as xe2x80x9cfemale side shield shell 3xe2x80x9d for convenience) fitted around a terminal accommodation portion 2A provided in a connector housing 2, and if it is fitted to a mating connector housing 4, a mating shield shell 5 (hereafter, referred to as xe2x80x9cmale side shield shell 5xe2x80x9d for convenience) is fitted to a tip outer side of the female side shield shell 3, so that both are electrically connected to each other as shown in FIG. 7. Further, as shown in FIG. 8 in enlarged scale, in an edge portion of a tip end face of the female side shield shell 3 taper face 3A is formed, and there is adopted such a constitution that even if both shield shells 3 and 5 are deviated, they are guided to a regular position by taper face 3A and taper face 5A formed in the male side shield shell 5.
In FIG. 8, the male side shield shell 5 at the regular position where axes of both shield shells 3 and 5 coincide with each other is shown by a solid line, and the male side shield shell 5 at a maximum deviation allowable position capable of guiding to the regular position is shown by a two-dot chain line.
Since the taper faces 3A and 5A can be formed over at most about a half of thickness t of the shield shells 3 and 5, in the conventional shield connector 1 a maximum deviation allowable amount L1 of both shield shells 3 and 5 has been able to ensure an extent of about the thickness dimension t when the taper face 5A is formed within a range of xc2xd of wall thickness t. Therefore, owing to a deviation in mutual fitting position of the connectors in some extent and an error in assembling the shield shell to the connector housing or the like, the end faces of the shield shells 3 and 5 butt against the mating side in a manner so as to render the fitting operation of the connector difficult.
The invention was made in view of the above circumstances, and its object is to provide a shield connector which permits improved fitting operation ability.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the invention, a shield connector is provided comprising: a connector housing having an engagement mechanism for engaging with a terminal metal fitting; a shield shell provided in the connector housing so as to surround the terminal metal fitting, the shield connector fitting with a mating connector housing to thereby cause a mating shield shell provided in the mating connector housing fit with a tip outer side of the shield shell, thereby making both into an electrically connected state; and a guide protrusion portion for guiding a tip of the mating shield shell so as to be fitted to the shield shell by extending to a side from an inner portion of the shield shell of the connector housing.